Fantasía o Realidad?
by Yasi Carstairs
Summary: Bella, una chica introvertida, vive una experiencia genial gracias a sus amigos, pero un día todo cambia… ¿Sera para bien, o para mal? ¿Todo lo que vivió fue una fantasía o fue la más pura realidad? Todos Humanos


_**Fantasía o Realidad?**_

_**Edward & Bella**_

_**Summary**__**: Bella, una chica introvertida, vive una experiencia genial gracias a sus amigos, pero un día todo cambia… ¿Sera para bien, o para mal? ¿Todo lo que vivió fue una fantasía o fue la más pura realidad? Todos Humanos**_

Corría por la arena a la hora del crepúsculo. Nada le salía bien después de todo… Cuando se había decidido a hacerle frente a lo que sentía, le pasaba esto. No era justo. No era posible…

Lo había conocido unos meses atrás gracias a su gran amiga Alice. Y desde ese día no había dejado de pensar en ese chico de mirada esmeralda.

_Estaba sentada en el pasillo que estaba frente a su salón, allí tendría su próxima clase y solo esperaba que fuera tiempo de ingresar. Se sentía triste por un montón de cosas que le habían pasado en el fin de semana y no quería nada más que irse a casa y dormir, o en su defecto comer un montón de chocolate. Había esperado poder ver a su mejor amiga, Alice que estaba triste también porque durante el fin de semana su perrito había muerto. Así que ambas podrían darse apoyo mutuo. Pero no la había visto en todo el día. Y eso solo había empeorado su ánimo. Así que saco su iPod y coloco música triste todo el rato hasta que alguien toco su hombro. Volteo y allí se encontró a su amiga Alice. Al verla se le olvido todo lo que había sentido y solo le dio un gran abrazo que duro unos cuantos minutos con el que ambas se transmitieron el apoyo y el cariño que necesitaban. Alice se separo y la miro a los ojos. No necesitaban palabras para consolarse, eso bastaba, así que Bella le dio una pequeña sonrisa_ _que Alice correspondió. Pero pronto Bella se dio cuenta que Alice no estaba sola, había allí un chico de cabellos cobrizos y piel pálida que la miraba sonriendo tiernamente. En ese momento, toda la gente del pasillo desapareció. Solo estaban ellos tres. Alice no perdió tiempo en presentar al chico, pero Bella estaba perdida en la mirada esmeralda de este, que sonrió nuevamente cuando vio que tenía la atención de la chica. Alice sonrió también._

_- Bella, el es mi nuevo compañero de trabajo y amigo, Edward. Ed, ella es mi mejor amiga Bella._

_- Hola… - pronuncio la chica de manera tímida y se cohibió más cuando el chico, muy normalmente se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla._

_- Mucho gusto – contesto el aun sonriendo._

_- Lamento que tengamos que irnos corriendo, pero tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para el almuerzo en casa. Lo siento, pero te prometo que mañana vengo para ponernos al día con lo que nos hemos perdido, ¿De acuerdo, Bells? – la chica solo asintió y su amiga le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar al chico y salir corriendo._

_A él solo le dio tiempo de decirle adiós con la mano y un susurro, acción que ella imito. Después se quedo mirando su iPod con una sonrisa, hasta que alguien la saco de sus pensamientos._

_- Ese chico esta para comérselo… - comento su mejor amiga en su grupo de clases, una chica muy linda llamada Rosalie._

_- No empieces con tus cosas… - le contesto Bella con una sonrisa pequeña_

_- Es en serio… ¿Cómo dijo Alice que se llamaba? – pregunto y Bella se quedo en blanco… había estado tan pendiente de su mirada y su sonrisa, que no había escuchado ese detalle de los labios de su amiga. Ahora solo quería pegarle con la cabeza a la pared._

_- No lo sé…_

_- ¿¡Que! ¿No te lo acaban de decir? – Rosalie estaba a punto de estrangularla fuertemente cuando la chica le contesto eso._

_- Es que no la escuche…_

_- Claro, porque estabas babeando por el… lo sé… - comento Rosalie haciendo que Bella se sonrojara… _

_- No es cierto, Rosalie…_

_- Bueno, pero… ¿Qué esperas para preguntarle a Alice el nombre de ese bombón?_

_- ¡Rosalie!_

_- Hablo en serio… si no lo preguntas tu, lo hare yo…_

_Bella se mordió el labio indecisa… sus sentidos le decían que lo hiciera, pero su razón decía que mejor no… al final soltó un suspiro y decidió enviarle un sms a Alice para comentarle._

_SMS Bella: Alice! No me contaste nada acerca de ese chico antes… _

_SMS Alice: Bella, no seas malpensada! Yo tengo a mi Jazz, solo que es muy buen amigo y es muy lindo… no solo por fuera, sino también en sentimientos… ;)_

_SMS Bella: si pero igual… ¿Segura que él no quiere algo contigo?_

_SMS Alice: ¡Vamos Bella! Es muy peque para mi… tiene tu edad… así que mejor no… además a mí me gusta Jazz, ya te lo dije… así que no sigas!_

_SMS Bella: ¿Tiene mi edad? Y como lo conociste?_

_SMS Alice: Ya te dije… trabaja conmigo en la ofi, es sobrino de mi jefa… y además es muy lindo, Edward es muy buen amigo… y muy buena persona en verdad…_

_- Psss, Rosalie… - la chica volteo – se llama Edward, y tiene nuestra edad…_

_- jajajaja no pierdes tiempo Bells_

_SMS Bella: Bueno Alice, hablamos luego, tengo que irme o el profesor me regañara por mandar sms en clase_

_SMS Alice: De acuerdo, cariño. Hablamos mañana si pasas por mi ofi. Avísame cualquier cosa. Besos!_

_Bella guardo su teléfono celular con una sonrisa, al menos había averiguado que el chico se llamaba Edward y que tenía su edad. Eso era un progreso._

Ese fue el principio de una muy buena amistad. Alice se había encargado de que ellos dos fueran muy buenos amigos. Bella pasaba mucho tiempo en la oficina de Alice y Edward siempre estaba bromeando con ellas. Se la pasaban muy bien y la conexión era tan natural que todos lo notaban. Incluso pasaban tiempo fuera del trabajo solo bromeando. Pero Bella no trabajaba allí, así que cuando comenzaron los exámenes, se distanciaron un poco. Igual Alice tenía un plan para que eso dejara de ser un problema, y lo llevo a cabo cuando se lo comento a Bella.

_Estaban caminando a las taquillas del cine donde estaban esperando por las tan ansiadas entradas a su película favorita. Mientras esperaban, a Alice se le ocurrió una idea brillante para que Bella y ella pasaran más tiempo juntas y a su vez su amiga y su amigo también estuvieran mas juntos, ya que ella misma admiraba la facilidad con la que ambos, con tan poco tiempo de conocerse, se trataban genial y su química era increíble._

_- Bella… ¡Tengo una idea!_

_- Alice, la última vez que tuviste una idea, no dormiste en 3 días, porque la película te espanto tanto que veías a Freddy en todos lados_

_- ¡Bella! Eso fue porque puse el afiche en mi cuarto y me espantaba un poquito – la chica rio – pero no, esta idea es genial…_

_- A ver, Alice, dime tu genialidad_

_- ¿Por qué no intentas trabajar en la misma oficina que yo? – Bella iba tomando un poco de soda y se atragantó - ¿Qué pasa? Sería una increíble idea… pasaríamos más tiempo juntas…_

_- No lo sé, Alice… tengo que ver mi horario de este año._

_- ¡Oh vamos Bella! Sabes que puedes ordenar tu horario como tú quieras… Hazlo por mí…_

_- No se…_

_- ¡Trabajaríamos juntas! Y además podrías trabajar con Edward también…_

_- ¡Alice!_

_- Ya, ya… yo solo decía… solo piénsalo si…_

_- De acuerdo Alice… lo pensare…_

_Alice se quedo en silencio, pero después de 5 minutos volvió a preguntar - ¿ya lo pensaste?_

_- ¡Alice! ¿Si te digo que si me dejaras en paz?_

_- Si…_

_- De acuerdo… - Alice comenzó a dar brinquitos – pero si no se puede, no se puede… ¿Ok?_

_- Si! Wiiii Bella, ya verás como todo irá genial!_

_- Permíteme tener mis dudas…_

Al final, Alice se salió con la suya, así que Bella consiguió una entrevista con la señora Esme Cullen, la jefa de Alice y Edward, y estuvo de acuerdo en todo momento que la chica formara parte del personal de su oficina, Alice estaba muy feliz, al igual que Edward de que Bella pudiera trabajar con ellos. Un día, estaban los tres hablando antes de que Alice tomara un camino distinto al de ellos, y salió un tema de conversación que hizo que Bella al final se sonrojara como un pequeño farol en Navidad.

_Estaban en el tren que los llevaría a tomar el autobús a sus casas. Ambos sentados uno al lado del otro mientras bromeaban de distintas cosas, Bella sacó un libro para abanicarse contra el calor y salió un papel de este. Era el papel de inscripción de la universidad con todos los datos. Edward lo recogió y se lo quedo en la mano. En ese momento el chico decidió seguir conversando con la chica._

_- Sabes, hay una chica que me está sacando de mis casillas…_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Oh, bueno, no es gran cosa, solo que tiene unos 7 años más que yo y pretende que yo ande con ella ¿Puedes creerlo?_

_- Pero ¿a ti te gusta ella?_

_- ¡Para nada! Pero es muy insistente…_

_- No lo sé… es mucha la diferencia de edad…_

_- ¿Y eso es un problema?_

_- No, no me malentiendas, es solo que cuando la mujer es mayor que el hombre por muchos años, se ve un poco raro…_

_- Ah, ya veo… - Edward sonrió y abrió el papel de la inscripción de Bella que aun tenía en la mano - ¿Qué edad tienes tu? ¿18?_

_- No Edward, tú tienes 19 y yo soy mayor que tu, solo un año pero mayor…_

_- ¡No te creo! Pero tú te ves más joven…_

_- Tomare eso como un cumplido, pero igual sigo siendo mayor que tu… yo ya cumplí mis 20…_

_- Ok… jeje… oye, acerca de lo que te comente… xq crees eso?_

_- No lo sé… es lo que creo, cuando la mujer es mayor que el hombre, y peor aun la diferencia se nota, se ve muy extraño._

_- ¿Y si no es mucha la diferencia? ¿Y si no se nota?_

_- Ya eso es algo diferente…_

_- ¿Y si la diferencia es solo de un año de nada? – Bella lo miro sorprendida – digo, en un caso hipotético…_

_- No lo sé, ya eso es diferente… si no se nota, y es tan poco tiempo, tal vez si funcione – el operador del tren anuncio la estación – aquí me bajo yo… ¿Nos vemos mañana?_

_- Claro… cuídate Bella – dándole un beso en la mejilla_

_- Tu igual… bye_

_Bella llego a su casa muy confundida por las palabras del chico… así que decidió preguntarle a su hermana, que se había mudado lejos por la universidad, la muy loca quería estudiar matemáticas y se tuvo que mudar mientras durara su carrera universitaria, pero aun hablaba con Bella todos los días por MSN. Así que cuando se conecto, fue directo a hablar con ella y pedirle su opinión_

_Bella: Ángela! Qué bueno que estas por aquí, necesito comentarte algo_

_Ángela: Bella! Aquí estoy! Dime! Paso algo?_

_Bella: no, nada de eso… bueno, nada importante… creo…_

_Ángela: a ver, cuéntame…_

_Bella: Bueno, ya te conté sobre Edward no?_

_Ángela: si, y que te gusta también… :P_

_Bella: Ángela!_

_Ángela: Perdón, no me pude resistir… que decías? (a)_

_Bella: No sigas con eso! Bueno, es que me dijo algo y me quede como o.O_

_Ángela: Bella, no me regalan la conexión a internet, así que apúrale! (Bella le conto la conversación que tuvo con Edward) OMG! Bella!_

_Bella: qué? Se lo comente a Alice y dice que fue una indirecta…_

_Ángela: indirecta? Que indirecta ni que indirecta! Para mí esa fue muy directa Jajaja_

_Bella: Angie!_

_Ángela: Bueno, solo decía… pero es lo que pienso… Solo deja que el tiempo diga lo que tenga que decir… una cosa… te gusta?_

_Bella: Ángela!_

_Ángela: contesta!_

_Bella: bueno si… un poco…_

_Ángela: entonces dale tiempo al tiempo… quien sabe lo que te depara el destino… Me tengo que ir ahora, tengo una presentación de límites y eso… y tengo que repasar el material…_

_Bella: ok… ¿Limites?_

_Ángela: Sip, por ejemplo "el límite de efe de equis cuando equis tiende a cero es igual a ele si para todo épsilon mayor que cero existe un delta mayor que cero tal que si cero menor que valor absoluto de equis menos a menor que delta entonces valor absoluto de efe de equis menos ele menor que épsilon" ¿Entiendes?_

_Bella: no, pero déjalo así… suerte en tu presentación… jeje…_

_Ángela: gracias! Hablamos luego sis, un beso! (Ángela se ha desconectado)_

_Bella cerro su laptop y suspiro, ahora estaba segura de algo, que Edward le gustaba por lo menos un poquito, pero no sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de él._

Bella no había entendido la conversación de ese día con Edward, pero la había dejado más confundida aun, sobre todo xq después de eso el siempre la trataba mejor y siempre buscaba de hacerla sonreír. Pero pronto su supervisora directa en la oficina le cambio el horario por lo que casi no se veían. Alice también lo había comentado, pero entre ellas. Igual el chico siempre las visitaba y las hacia reír y siempre lograba que ellas lo acompañaran a todos lados, aun cuando ellas no querían. Un día, Bella llego a la oficina, y Alice aviso temprano que saldría al médico con Jasper y no podría llegar, así que ese día estaba sola, ya que ni señales de Edward por ningún lado. Llego Esme y le indico a Bella lo que tenía que hacer ese día antes de poder irse a casa. Y allí se pusieron a conversar.

_- Es raro estar aquí sola – comento Bella mientras tecleaba rápidamente en la computadora_

_- Lo sé, la energía de Alice es inagotable… - respondió Esme con una sonrisa_

_- Y los comentarios de Edward tratando de hacernos reír – Bella sonrió ante el recuerdo… - es raro que él tampoco haya venido hoy…_

_- ¿No te lo dijo? Pensé que ya lo sabrías…_

_- ¿Qué cosa? – Bella no sabía xq su corazón se detuvo en ese momento_

_- A Edward lo transfirieron de esta oficina al otro lado de la ciudad. Intente que no lo hicieran, pero no pude lograr nada… así que ahora solo serán Alice y tu…_

_Bella no pudo esconder por completo su tristeza y contesto solo con un "oh" que no paso desapercibido para Esme que sonrió con tristeza. La chica no hizo ningún comentario después de eso… solo tomo su teléfono y escribió un sms que le costó en el alma hacerlo…_

_SMS Bella: Eres un tonto! No me dijiste que no trabajarías más aquí!_

_SMS Edward: Lo sé! Lo siento… se me paso por alto avisarte… ¿Quién te lo dijo?_

_SMS Bella: quién crees tú? Tu tía fue… y gracias por tener la confianza de decirme que te transfirieron!_

_SMS Edward: Bella, lo siento cariño, fue algo inesperado y sinceramente no quería que te enteraras así, pensé que mi tía no te diría nada hasta que yo pudiera hablar contigo… lo siento…_

_Bella no contesto nada mas, solo termino lo que Esme le había pedido y salió de allí rumbo a su casa, su teléfono vibro varias veces en su bolso y señalaba el nombre de Edward en la pantalla. Pero no quiso responderle… no quería hablar en ese momento xq sabía que las lagrimas la traicionarían… de verdad le gustaba y ahora no lo vería mas sino en la universidad cuando el asistiera a sus clases y ella a las de ella… pero no lo vería mas, al menos no como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo… le comunico a su madre que llegaría un poco más tarde. En el camino decidió tomar un rumbo diferente y dirigirse a la playa que estaba a 15 minutos más o menos de su casa, y se quito los zapatos de tacón que tanto le gustaban a Alice y camino sintiendo la arena en los pies, pero decidió que no todo estaba perdido y que se dejaría llevar por las palabras de Ángela al respecto "dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar"._

Suspiro cuando vio el sol esconderse en el horizonte y decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Cuando se levanto la sobresaltó el anuncio de un nuevo sms de su teléfono, lo leyó, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro aun en contra de su voluntad. Tomo sus cosas y partió a su casa.

_SMS: No es un adiós, es un "hasta luego" xq siempre serás parte de mi corazón…_

_FIN_

_N.A: Hola! Bueno, este One-Shot fue escrito por una experiencia que tuve, y me pareció que la mejor forma de hacerla más llevadera era escribir. Esto es como mi psicólogo que no me cobra y no me critica… jiji… en fin, espero que les guste… Sobre mis otras historias no las he dejado, no es mi estilo dejar las cosas inconclusas, solo denme tiempo xq estoy en una crisis de falta de inspiración demasiado grande, ni siquiera sé si este One-Shot vale la pena… así que ustedes sean las jueces y denle al botoncito de los reviews aunque sea para decirme que fue un asco…_

_Besos! Yasi-Alice Cullen!_


End file.
